


on earth as it is in heaven

by rossettes



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Christianity, Gen, POV Second Person, Religious Content, all lowercase bc yea, i need closure and this is it, nero's pov, this fic is just the our father written 5 times, what i think happened after ep 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossettes/pseuds/rossettes
Summary: you pray. you pray. you pray for your family. you pray for your comrades. you pray for your enemy, brother, and friend. you say: god is good, god is well.(he forgives our sins while we all burn in hell.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hEY YALL i wrote this in one sitting w no beta (as always) nd i need closure for this bomb ass series yo. 
> 
> told in second person (you/your) frm nero's pov, this is just one big ball of angst. in lowercase
> 
> this is pretty much my thoughts on neros thoughts while on the beach w avilios thoughts n seagulls while everything is in lowercase.

the cool sea breeze blows. avilio is silent next to you, staring longingly at the vast sea ahead. the seagulls cry out above, but are quiet compared to the loud thoughts booming in your head.

 

the gun. the gun juts into your thigh. but you are used to it, you have been for years now.

 

you take a step forward, then two, and then three. he quietly follows you down the hill of sand and grass, your figure never leaving his sight.

 

the cool sea breeze blows and avilio-- angelo you correct, stays silent. always silent. you wonder if he is planning on escaping, but quickly erase it from your mind. he wouldn't do that. not now, when there is nothing for him to run to.

 

this isn't right. but it isn't wrong.

 

"You don't need a reason to live," you say. advice for you or him? you aren't quite sure. "You just live."

 

the crunching of dry sand beneath your feet is the only response you receive. the cry of seagulls.

 

"The reason I didn't kill you," angelo finally says, and you stop walking, "is because I didn't want to kill you."

 

(you're leaving footprints behind. footprints full of memories of the pain, betrayal, vengeance he put you through. the sea will wash it all away, every last one of them. this you believe. this you know.)

 

you think it's cruel irony. how you never wanted to kill him on that cold spring day. how the season of rebirth brought so much death. how you ruined his family as they did yours. how all of this was for nothing.  _stato tutto per niente._

 

the gun. the gun juts into your thigh. but you are used to it, you have been for years now.

 

("Would you kill him now?" avilio asks, bitter and angry. you never responded. you didn't understand; didn't know any better.)

 

you hold the cold gun in your hands, willing yourself to stop shaking. you close your eyes and think.

 

this is the man who ruined your family. ruined your future. ruined every goddamn plan you had. ruined your _family_. an empty shell with nothing else to live for. a man who you thought would protect you with his life. the man who ruined his whole life by ruining yours.

 

you open your eyes,

 

(he had a younger brother. it was his birthday. you took everything from him. he took everything from you he was your brother your  _frati_ are you going to take everything away from him again will you a monster that killed his family his brother, his  _brother?_  will you take everything away? again and again and again and--)

 

and fire.

 

the smoke from your guns joins the seagulls above.

 

* * *

 

you drive away, feeling lighter than ever. the high of a death, you remember your father telling you, is human nature. God did not create us like this, we did it ourselves. original sin, you remember reading. we were always like this.

 

you remember how angelo's body fell, limp and tired, to the sandy beaches. broken. when you stared down at his body, your eyes narrowed on his smile. broken. you prayed for him, for God to forgive his sins in heaven.

 

(god, almighty father, forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. amen.)

 

your eyes catch sight of a car following you, the same man you saw at the diner.

 

you smile. you smile.

 

you look over to the can of pineapples angelo left behind and smile. angelo, the fallen angel, whose will was above all mankind. sent by god to deliver his will. ah, you laugh, how everything worked in his favor.

 

you stop the car.

 

the car behind you stops as well.

 

(forgive us our sins, forgive those who sin against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. amen.)

 

your eyes fall on the can of pineapples. angelo, the fallen angel, whose will (you hear a gun being loaded) was above all mankind. sent by god to deliver his will. oh god, (you see a gun pressed against your window) our father, our savior! jesus our redeemer, may the sins of mankind be forgiven. may our sins be forgiven. may our souls repent in heaven.

 

you close your eyes and smile,

 

(" _Bona notti, Vanneti._ ")

 

and he fires.

 

it was all for nothing,

 

_ é stato tutto per niente. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> *ed songs plays on repeat*


End file.
